


Anything for My Uncle Jack

by Skiplowave



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, M/M, the oc is the bobby btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Constable Alex has one simple task. Stay with Uncle Jack. Everyone loves Uncle Jack but he's been acting strange
Relationships: Uncle Jack (We Happy Few)/Original Character(s), Uncle Jack (we Happy Few)/Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Anything for My Uncle Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I got caught up watching Uncle Jack's videos and well here we are lol

" - Well it seems we've come to the end of our time. I'm Uncle Jack and we'll see each other again."

" Ah I always hated that part!"

" Don't worry it's just short break he'll be back on soon!"

" Oh joy!"

" Um Constable er...Alex?"

The constable looked down seeing shorter man with glasses holding a clipboard with a cheerful thought slightly confused expression. " That's me!" Alex exclaimed giving a solider salute. " Right well you have been informed of your duties yeah? Do you need a refresher by chance?" The man asked flipping through the pages. Alex caught peak of flowers doodled on some pages. " No sir, watch Uncle Jack at all times! Simple enough I presume?" The man gave big grin and clapped his hand on the clipboard.

" Right as rain constable! Well I'll show you to his trailer so you two can get familiar."

" Oh he doesn't stay in that room?"

The man stopped and chuckled at the question. " No silly he's in his room! Uncle Jack can't be in broadcast room forever! At least I don't think so....Anywho let's not keep him waiting!" Alex followed the man as they walked passed staff members cleaning up, popping joy, or chatting among themselves. They stopped at yellow door that had a star on it that read: Uncle Jack. The man gave three light knocks and a muffled come in was heard. The man opened the door and Alex saw Jack sitting in a chair eating some chocolate. 

" Oh hello my boy and constable! Something the manner?" Jack asked sitting his treat down while still holding a smile. " Oh no sir! This hear is Constable Alex. He's your new personal bodyguard! See he's got the red outfit and everything!" The man said presenting Alex who took a bow while tipping his hat. Jack smiled at Alex and looked back at the man. " Lovely to meet you constable. If you mind me asking why do I need a bodyguard?" Jack asked leading back in his chair and crossing his leg. The man frown for split second but quickly smile again.

" Producers orders, sir! Didn't explain why to me but-"

" I can explain to him, if that's alright with you."

The man looked up at Alex and Alex gave a smile that meant go away. The man gave a nervous chuckle gripping his clipboard tighter than usual. " R-right! I'll leave you two be then. We'll start the next broadcast after lunch sir!" The man rushed out the room and closed the door. Alex stood in front of the door as bodyguard would. Jack smiled at him inspecting him for a moment. 

" Well constable would you like some tea or chocolate? There gifts from fans which I'm sure they wouldn't mind I share it with." 

" I love some, thank you sir or do you prefer Uncle Jack?"

" Jack is quite alright, son. Do take a seat everyone is off on lunch so we won't be bother anytime soon."

Alex looked at the door and sat on the small couch which was across from Jack's director chair. Jack poured extra cup of tea and broke a piece of chocolate for Alex to take. " Thank you kindly." Alex mumbled taking a sip of his tea it tasted like strawberry which made him give a warm smile. " So Alex is there a reason I have my own personal bobby by my side?" Jack asked drinking his tea. Alex hummed take sniff at the chocolate before biting into it. It was sweet yet slightly bitter, he liked it. 

" Well seems be more downers popping up and they act more loony than the next. Just a safety concern that's all. Like you said if there's a downer leave it to us bobbies and doctors right?" Alex laughed slapping his knee that was his favorite broadcast from Uncle Jack the second being the downer jokes hour. Jack laughed quietly, " So you'll be escorting me to and from work then yes?" Jack asked drumming his thumb on side of his cup. " Seems so. I was told to watch you and I'll be doing just that. Just pretend I'm not here if that helps." Jack chuckled setting his cup down.

" You seem like a nice lad, Alex-can I call you that?"

" It be an honor sir-I mean Jack!"

" Very good. Since we'll be spending time together I think it be best to become good chums don't you agree? Everyone likes company right?"

Alex grinned and nodded his head, " Right!" Jack smiled getting up from his chair and clapping his hand together. " Well Alex I like to personally introduce myself. I'm Jack Worthing!' Jack held his hand out and Alex got up shaking the man's hand he was shorter than he looked on the telly but he didn't care about that.

" Alex would you like the tour of the place?"

" A tour from Uncle Jack himself? Who wouldn't!?'

Jack gave a hearty laugh patting Alex's back. " I like you Alex, yes we'll be good friends I can already tell." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter be Jack's point of view

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
